


Destiel in Purgatory

by theonenamedwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonenamedwinchester/pseuds/theonenamedwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU where Dean and Cas meet up in Purgatory and reveal their feelings for each other.  Between seasons 7 and 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel in Purgatory

“Dean?”  
“Cas? Is that you?”

Dean had been in purgatory for 3 months, and had lost all hope of seeing Cas. Dean needed to protect himself, but often wondered if Castiel was okay. To Dean’s surprise and awe, he was. Cas was bloody and looked tired, even for an angel, but Dean was happy to see him alive. Word of a human in purgatory had gotten Dean a lot of unwanted attention, and it terrified him to think of what had happened when word spread about an angel in purgatory.

Cas immediately stepped forward and enveloped Dean in a hug. Cas smelled of sweat and blood, not much better than Dean. However, Cas still smelled like himself, and Dean gladly hugged him back. It was then that Dean realized how much he had missed Cas. When Dean pulled away, he realized his heart was racing. Keep it together, Dean, remember where you are.

“Watch out.” There was a werewolf standing behind Cas, ready to attack. Dean took his silver knife and killed it before it could attack him. Dean stepped back and turned towards Cas, his jaw clenched and a look of determination shone in his eyes.

“Come on. We have work to do”

Dean and Cas spent the rest of the day fighting the monsters of Purgatory. Once word spread that both an angel AND a human were together, the monsters came in hordes. Vampires, shapeshifters, and werewolves were determined to kill Cas, but Dean stopped it from happening. By the end of the day, Dean had fought enough monsters to last a hunter a year. Dean was exhausted and sweaty, and he and Cas needed to rest.

Dean made a protective circle around him and Cas and lied down, looking over at Cas. He still was on edge, but sat and studied the woods around them. Dean smirked and tried to doze off into the closest a human could get to rest in purgatory.

“Hey Dean?”  
“I need my 6 hours Cas” If he would even get that  
“I know Dean.”

Dean looked over at Cas. He had stopped studying the woods and had a sobering look on his face as he stared at he ground. Dean sat up slowly, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. He took a deep breath. Relax, it’s only Cas.

“What do you want, Cas?”  
Cas hesitated “You want to know why I came to you?”  
“Because I know how to behead a vampire?”  
“Because I needed you”

Dean looked over at Cas with a hopeful look on his face. It was evident that he wasn’t kidding.

“What do you mean? You’ve made it this far.”  
“I think you know what I mean.”

Dean moved closer to Cas, and slowly began to kiss him. Cas was hesitant, but he began to kiss Dean back. All of Dean’s senses were heightened, and this was different than any kiss he had had before. It was soft and sweet, with an angelic feel to it. As angel and humanity clashed together, hormones began to take over. For a while, the eerie silence of purgatory was pierced by the soft thuds and moans of Dean and Cas. Dean was surprised by how good it felt to kiss Cas, to finally have his lips touching what he had been dreaming about for months.

Soon the clothes started coming off, the ground littered with a trench coat and multiple plaid shirts. When Dean put his hands on Cas’s bare chest, he felt freerer than he had in months. So this is what it’s like to touch Cas. Finally, he could let his ego go and show Cas his true self. The self that was completely and irrevocably in love with Castiel.

“Wait.” Cas said as Dean kissed his neck “What if someone sees?”

Dean paused. Fuck. Cas was right. Dean Winchester had a reputation that he needed to keep up, to protect both him and the love of his life. Disappointed, Dean rolled off of Cas and grabbed his shirt, buttoning it up. Dean looked over at Cas, who was grabbing his trenchcoat to cover his bare chest. Dean went to lie down and was surprised when he got one last kiss from Cas.

“I love you” he said “I want to do this again, somewhere more private. When we get out of purgatory?”  
“What makes you think we will?”  
“I have faith in you.”

Dean lied down and fell asleep next to Castiel. They were ready to fight purgatory together.


End file.
